Do You Like Me?
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Derek has trouble expressing his feelings.


Unfortunatley I do not own Teen Wolf in any way, shape or from. If I did I would have a serious talk with wardwrobe about the amount of clothes they keep piling on Tyler Hoechlin. I owe my beta reader Jo a big pile of thanks, not just for all the hard work she does with reading and idea's but for actually putting up with me. I'm buying breakfast this Friday! With every review I get I will match it was a donation to the Werewolf Sanctuary.

'Do you like me?' Stiles asked between moist breathy kisses.

'No.' Derek replied, biting Stiles full bottom lip as a punishment for speaking.

'Do you hate me then?' Stiles wondered as he pulled his head away from Derek's oh so talented mouth.

'No.' Derek said, reattaching his lips to the teenagers.

'What do you feel for me?' Stiles wondered as Derek started to kiss his neck. 'You don't like me and you don't hate me and you like fucking me and you eat my food and…oh please good fuck yes right there!' Stiles moaned as Derek rubbed their hips together.

'This.' Derek growled, kissing Stiles on the mouth and shutting him up.

* * *

><p>'I have a bone to pick with you.' Stiles says smugly. He takes a moment to pause and bask in his little moment of pure Stilesness before he rambles on. 'I have no clothes.'<p>

'And that's my fault because…' Derek asked from his place on the bed. He's sitting on the edge of the mattress, one bare foot on the floor, the other tucked below the second best butt in Beacon Hills. Everybody knows Stiles has the best butt. He's got no shirt on, which is kind of distracting for Stiles in an 'I want to kiss you all over' kind of way. Damn, now the song's started in his head and Stiles will have to wrestle with the bitch that is his internal song voice. Stiles suspects the wolf has only surfaced from his bed. Stiles has come straight over from school.

'What?' Stiles askes when he notices Derek staring at him with those expectant raised eyebrows.

'You have no clothes.'

'What, oh yes no clothes. You see you keep tearing my clothes off of me and I'm kind of running out of clothes here dude.'

'Then don't wear clothes.' Derek says like it's the simplest thing in the world. He goes back to the book on his lap.

'Good idea.' Stiles agrees, stripping his jacket and over shirt off in one swipe.

* * *

><p>'Did you like school?' Stiles whispers in the wolf's ear. Derek growls and turns glowing blue eyes on the boy beside him. Stiles gulps.<p>

'Unless your brains have been completely fucked from your body you will know we have to be quiet here.' Derek snaps, turning from Stiles to looking around the tree. They are in the middle of the woods and its well after midnight. Derek is half wolfed out but Stiles doesn't care. He's not afraid of Derek anymore. Much. Sometimes. Ok when Derek gets his wolf eyes on Stiles has to fight the urge to run until his lungs melt and his bones grind to dust. Happy?

'Just a question.' Stiles shrugs. He feels Derek's big hand on his wrist tighten just slightly then a noise that even Stiles hears comes from the clearing in front of them. A doe appears on her own, looking around but seemingly sensing no danger. Stupid doe.

'No way am I letting you kill Bambi's mom.' Stiles hisses through clenched teeth.

'I'm not killing Bambi's mom.' Derek grounds out.

'His big sister then. Hey did Bambi have a big sister or was he the first born do you think? Do you ever worry that you'll roll your eyes right out of your skull one day?'

'Stiles I swear to the almighty heavens if you don't shut up I will feed you to that fucking doe!'

'Do they eat Stilses?' His chocolate eyes widened before another sound grabbed his attention. Another werewolf was here, in the clearing. So that was why Derek cut their fuckfest short and dragged his half horny very confused…boyfriend…fucktoy…boytoy? Out into the cold dark woods on a half-moon night. 'Who is it?'

'Stranger.' Derek snarled. Stiles had the sudden image of Derek being the very hot bulging muscled troll under the bridge trying to eat the goats a trip trip tripping across it. He shook the mental image from his head and went back to spying on the new werewolf.

It was a female, because it wore a skirt. Stiles knew nothing more, could see or smell nothing more, but he hid himself behind Derek and watched fascinated as she turned from the doe and looked to where they stood. Then she straightened her back, frightening the doe, and made her way over to them. Derek's face was blank as she stopped in front of them and bowed her head.

'Alpha.' She breathed, baring her neck and closing her eyes. Her fangs and fur retracted and she stood waiting for Derek to make a move. He growled deep in his chest and she lifted her face, her eyes glancing over Stiles before they came to rest on Derek.

'Mine.' Derek said quietly and Stiles felt a sharp pang in his chest. Was Derek leaving him, stopping this arrangement for a she wolf he had just set eyes on? He was just working up the courage to turn away and make the two mile walk through the dark dangerous woods to his jeep when Derek turned and wrapped an arm around Stiles shoulders, pulling him back the way they came.

Stiles chanced a look back over his shoulder. When his eyes met the she wolfs, she dropped them immediately and looked at the forest floor beneath her feet.

'What just happened?' Stiles asked. As usual Derek ignored him.

* * *

><p>Stiles moaned, his forehead falling onto the soft pillow as Derek's tongue fucked into his ass. He was spread wide open on Derek's rickety bed, springs digging into his knees. He was like a wanton bitch begging for more, babbling nonsense and writhing around the bed.<p>

'Fuck so good, go to prom with me, fuck more please more, make me do it, I don't, Derek please…'

Derek stopped big hands on Stiles ass cheeks. Stiles moved his ass, nothing happened. There was no contact. Then he looked around to find green eyes burning into his. 'Why?' He whined, suddenly self-conscious about the position he was in.

'I can't go to prom with you.' Derek said seriously.

'It's ok, it was just a fantasy I'll go with someone else.' Stiles said.

'You can't go with someone else.' Derek said again, eyebrows drawing together.

'What, seriously, now! Why do I need your permission? I'll go with a friend or something.'

'No. You have to go alone.'

'What so I have to spend my senior prom watching others have fun?'

'Your mine. You can't be with anyone else.'

'Then come with me or fuck me.' Stiles begged, wiggling his ass suggestively.

'No. I can't come, it wouldn't be right.'

'Right is burying your face in my ass, and not being right is not doing it.'

'Stiles, you cannot take another to the prom.' Derek grumbled.

Suddenly Stiles stood, pulling his body away from Derek. He started to get dressed, and before Derek knew what was happening he could hear the roar of the jeep as it pulled down the dirt path out of the forest. He frowned, wondering where his mate just went.

* * *

><p>Stiles huffed for days. It was the principal. He wanted to go to Prom with the man he loved. But the man he loved didn't love him back, he just claimed and fucked him and kept him as some sort of trophy. And if he couldn't go to prom with the man he loved then he would find a friendly date with no expectations to go with and that lucky person, come home to a burnt out shell of a house to be fucked stupid. That was his plan anyway before Derek messed it all up with his possessive controlling 'I can't be seen in public' personality.<p>

Sighing he rolled to the side of the bed and let his whole body drop off. 'Ouch.' He said loudly, glaring at the floor. He then proceeded to hunt for the wire of his phone charger that had fallen to the floor an hour before his battery died. Stiles had been too mopey to charge it before now. As he reached for the wire his hand came into contact with something soft. He pulled it closer for inspection, fully expecting to find one of those awesome experiments he carried out for years on end where hairs grow on apples and oranges. He was disappointed to find a sock.

It was black so he knew instantly it was Derek's. Stiles, on principal, didn't own black socks. Stiles socks consisted of Stewie Griffin and Yoda, bright orange and turquoise. He clutched it for a moment before he realised what he was doing, he was cradling a dirty sock that belonged to an over possessive unfeeling werewolf who had yet to fall to his knees in the rain outside Stiles bedroom window and howl for forgiveness until his throat bled. Stiles decided not to hold his breath and wait for that one.

He chucked the sock over his shoulder in the general direction of the laundry basket and plugged his phone onto the charger he waited a few minutes before turning it on. He had no messages. He fired off a text to Scott asking him what time he was picking Allison up. Then he text Danny to say he changed his mind and sure he would love to go to prom tomorrow night, could he get picked up around 8.

Then nipping downstairs he noticed he still had a few hours before his dad got home. He found himself picking the lock to his dad's liquor cabinet totally putting to use skills that his badass boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, whatever he was did not teach him. Stiles just taught himself with very fine guidance. Really.

He chose tequila, he was sure it would mix well with fruit punch.

* * *

><p>So far, the prom was better than Stiles expected, despite having a dull ache in his chest. He watched his friends dance, he watched Scott trip over his feet and knock into Jackson, he almost saw two beta were wolfs tear each other apart, then he kicked his skills into action and spiked the punch. So far he had three cups, and it made him feel warm in the belly. He had just stood up when Danny caught his wrist.<p>

'Wanna dance?' Danny asked making tiny circular movements with his thumb.

'Why not.' Stiles said, draining his cup and following Danny to the dance floor. They held hands loosely as they walked. Danny's hands were rough and cold, and nothing like Derek's but Stiles went along with it because he had never felt so alone in his life. When they stopped in the middle of the floor there was an awkward moment before they worked out what hands were going where. They settled for one hand on the shoulder, the other on the hip. They moved with the music and for the first song Stiles busied himself checking out everyone else around him.

'You're quiet.' Danny said.

'Huh?' Stiles asked trying to look over his shoulder.

Danny stopped and suddenly Stiles felt his face being turned towards the boy in front of him. 'Look at me when I'm talking to you and look at me when we're dancing.' Danny said firmly.

'Sorry.' Stiles said, settling into the dance. A few times he thought Danny was going to try to kiss him, and Stiles didn't know how he would react if that happened. He liked Danny, but not like that. He was in no way attracted to Danny; in fact there was only one person in the world he was attracted to.

'Can I kiss you?' Danny asked suddenly. Stiles mouth dropped open at the question, and it wasn't the attractive, come nibble my lips kind of pout, but fish open need water now kind of pose.

'No.' a gruff voice answered from behind Stiles. Suddenly warm hands were on his hips twisting and pulling him away from Danny and he was looking into fierce green eyes. A little knot bubbled up in his chest, and he had yet to work out if it was excitement or tension.

'And what do you want?' Stiles asked jutting his chin out like he'd seen Lydia do a million times.

'To dance with you tonight at your senior prom. To take you home and make you feel like a million dollars. To have a hundred, no a thousand more nights like this, to…'

'Derek, are you drugged?' Stiles cut him off. He was doing a happy dance inside because Derek was here!

'No but I'm glad you stopped me because I was running out of things to say.' He said smiling. Stiles had never seen Derek smile in such a public place. He wanted to see it more often but he was realistic to know it would be years before this happened again so he basked in the moment and took for granted that the smile was just for him. Then Derek lifted his head and the spell was broken. He frowned darkly and Stiles peeked over his shoulder to see what had broken Derek's smile. 'Are you still here?' Derek snarled at Danny.

Danny turned quickly and fled the dance floor. Stiles looked back at Derek. 'You scared my friend away.' He said pouting.

'I'll get you a new one.' Derek said and then he wrapped his arms around Stiles and began to sway to the music. There was nothing awkward about this dance. Stiles found his hands automatically going to Derek's butt, and Derek's hands were travelling a similar path. 'When I start to get unreasonable in the future remind me of this week.' Derek said resting his face against Stiles head.

'Always.' Stiles promised.

Then for the first time, and probably last time ever, Derek snogged Stiles in public.

* * *

><p>That night Derek took Stiles to a posh hotel a few towns over and fucked him silly, again and again, and once more for good measure. Stiles wasn't sure he would be able to walk come daylight but he was sure as hell happy. They collapsed on the bed tangled together after the best sex in the world. Ever. Period. 'It's you.' Derek said his voice rough as he fell into a doze. 'It'll always be you.'<p>

'I know you love me.' Stiles grinned pasting himself against Derek's hard body. 'How could you not.'

Derek rewarded him with a chuckle deep in his mighty chest. Stiles feel asleep listening to his mates deep breathing and wondering if he could get Derek to follow him to college. He would plan it in the morning, but right now he was so tired he thought he would sleep for a week. If Derek let him that was. He wondered if he was dreaming when he felt Derek move and drape an arm over his waist before muttering 'I do love you. Idiot.'


End file.
